Always There
by WolfMistress678
Summary: She has always been there watching, ready to save those from her bloodstained past and their blood filled future. One shot maybe tell me if I should continue it or keep it this way.


))))) I think this might be a one shot I don't know so ya I don't own Naruto (((((

She had been there ever since the death of her parents. Watching her counterpart, getting close just by smiling at Naruto on the street and even stopping to say hi, and even paying for the ramen she knew he was going to get.

She had red hair just like her mother and the temper that belonged to the 'Fiery Red Death', but her main attitude belonged to her father. She was a gem to the council, but she was defiant, never listening when they told her to leave her counterpart alone.

She had done what she had come back to do, to prevent her blood stained past from becoming their bloodied future.

She stood beside the Hokage as she watched the third part of the Chunin exams, clapping slightly loud enough for her counterpart to hear when his battle ended. Side glances were made to the pathetic snake that dressed in Kazekage robes, she kept a careful eye one the time.

Soon the feathers fell and the invasion started and that's when she struck. Her Chakra pulsed and flew over the arena and the village, waking the man and women that could and couldn't fight. Before racing to the fight that would make history, the fight between Gaara of the sand and Naruto Uzumaki.

Jumping into the middle of the disarray, she lightly grabbed the chin of her best friend's counterpart, and looked into his eyes. "That is enough Gaara, and Shikaku leave your host alone" this caused the blood crazed boy's eyes to slightly widen and slowly take on the form of a small, scared, malnutrition boy.

Taking the boy in her arms she hugged him with all her worth and set him down before looking at Naruto and Sasuke who looked confused. Smiling she disappeared in a flash of red and appeared inside the barrier, created by the sound four and smiled wistfully at the old Hokage's. Before appearing behind Orochimaru and sending a deadly slash aimed for his neck, only to have the slime snake dodge, and use the resurrected Hokage's to shield himself.

Running through the appropriate seals she slammed her hands to the ground, and watched with satisfaction as the pale fool whither in pain. Smirking she ran through more seals and again slammed her hands to the poor roof tiles. This time shouting her Jutsu, "Fuin; Dragons Judgment".

Suddenly a dragon seem to appear out of nowhere and roar at the pain induced Orochimaru. "Judgment passed, guilty". Her voice was emotionless, and cold. While she watched the snake man be eaten alive by the angered dragon.

Turning back at the former Hokage's she sighed as she went through her hand seals and slam them into the chest of the dead Hokage, and watched as they turn to ash. She then looked to the saddened 3rd who watched as his prized student get mauled to his bloody death. Sighing her soft and warm hand came to his shoulder and patted it gently and she flashed again to her counterpart and best friend's counterpart.

Looking at the broken form of Gaara who looked torn on what to do, grabbing him in a hug once more she smiled when his stiff form went lack at the loving gesture.

"It's alright Gaara mommy's here and she's never leaving, promise." This caused Tamari and Kankaro to glare, but that soon turned to shock when Gaara started to sob in the arms of the woman that declared herself his mother. Smiling at Tamari and Kankaro she slightly pushed her adopted child to his siblings before turning to the shocked and confused Naruto and Sasuke.

Tamari wrapped her arms around her brother before looking at the woman that adopted her brother before slightly smiling, seeing that the woman slightly pushed in front of them in a protective manner giving her the feeling that her mother was actually there in the form of this crimson haired woman.

Sasuke seem to snap out of his shock first and look at the woman with distrust. "Who are you?" Sasuke questioned as he snapped a Kunai to his hand ready to fight if needing to. Smirking ever so slightly she opened her sinfully red lips and spoke in her musical voice.

"Me? Well my name is Kushina Uzumaki the 2nd and I am the daughter of Minato and Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki. And I'm here to prevent my counterpart's bloodied future." Was her echoing reply making everyone in the village stop when they heard these words knowing they would pay for their mistakes of the boy known as Naruto Uzumaki.


End file.
